


Stay

by Omnivorous_Reader



Category: Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Anal Plug, Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, Gags, Luke calling Deckard 'princess', M/M, Nipple Play, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnivorous_Reader/pseuds/Omnivorous_Reader
Summary: Luke gives Deckard a workout
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't been posting lately
> 
> I'm just
> 
> I'm just so tired

Deckard took a shaky breath through his nose as he tried to flex his arms and relieve the stress of having them hang above his head for so long. Soft rope was tied securely around his wrists and looped through a hook that was attached to the ceiling. Unlike other times Deckard has had his hands tied up, he wasn’t dangling from the ceiling. 

Instead, he was left kneeling on a large bed, with his legs spread and completely naked. 

His back was ramrod straight as he held the position and was forced to take all of the sensations washing over him. His jaw was forced wide open as he held the ball gag between his lips and kept all of his noises trapped in his throat. 

Shifting, Deckard let out a quiet whimper when he felt the large anal plug just barely brush against his prostate. It had been positioned so that it filled him completely, but was just out of reach to give him the pleasure he wanted. No matter how much he wiggled or pressed down on it, the plug only kept vibrating on its lowest setting and never went deeper.

But, it wasn’t the plug that was causing the most of Deckard’s blissful torment. 

No, that would be the small vibrators taped to his nipples. 

Each one was directly on top of his extremely erect buds and were set to their highest setting.

Deckard knew that his nipples were the most sensitive part of his body, and Luke knew it as well. 

And that’s why Luke had looked him in the eyes after tying him up, putting the plug in, and attaching the vibrators to his nipples, and smirked. With a mischievous glint in his eye, Luke had held up a cock ring and made sure Deckard followed his movements before slipping it onto Deckard’s already hard cock. 

“Let’s see how long you can take this, princess.” Luke purred and gave Deckard’s cock a few strokes. “I’ll be back in a little while. Stay still and I’ll reward you.”

There weren’t any clocks in the room and the blinds were pulled, so Deckard had no idea how long he had been stuck there. Simply kneeling and taking his pleasurable torture. 

He felt himself climbing towards orgasm several times, but was stopped right before any kind of relief because of the cock ring. All he was able to do was moan against the gag, begging for release. His hips jerked forwards, but was met with thin air and no option of any kind of friction to help him relieve the tension in every single muscle. 

Flexing his wrists, Deckard knew he could easily get out of this and simply take off the cock ring and fuck himself with the plug, but that’s not what this was all about.

He was supposed to be good for Luke.

He  _ needed _ to be good for Luke.

Even if that meant having to endure this for eternity, Deckard had to be good for Luke and do as he asked. 

Especially when Luke rewarded him so nicely.

Deckard didn’t know how much longer he stayed there, so lost in the pleasure, when he heard the bedroom door open.

“How are you doing, princess?”

Deckard tried to let out a moan in response, but it was muted by the gag, and craned his head around to watch Luke, who chuckled and walked closer to him. He stopped right in front of Deckard and smiled sweetly at him. 

“You’re doing so well, Deck,” he whispered and brought up a hand to cradle Deckard’s cheek. Rubbing a thumb against his skin, Luke met the pleading look in Deckard’s eyes. “Do you need a break?”

Deckard shook his head.

He wanted release, but he knew he was far from his breaking point. 

“Just use your signal if you need one,” Luke told him firmly. He was always worried that he was going too far and insisted that Deckard knew his safe words and signals. Deckard only nodded in response. 

Gently, Luke removed his hand from Deckard’s cheek and unclasped the gag. As it left Deckard’s lips, he couldn’t help but let out a low moan and then whimper. 

“I’m good, why are you taking it off?” Deckard panted.

“Water break.” Luke told him, and lifted a bottle Deckard hadn’t even seen him carry in. As soon as the water touched his lips, Deckard drank greedily and couldn’t help feel another wave of pleasure wash over him as Luke stroked the back of his neck as he drank. “Such a good boy, Deck.”

Pulling away from the water bottle, Deckard let out a long whine at those words. 

“Please!”

“Not yet, princess.” Luke smirked. “I’m going to leave you here for a bit longer, can you do that for me?”

“Yes.” Deckard breathed out, but felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes. He needed to come soon or else he was going to go insane. But, that’s not what Luke wanted. Luke wanted him to be a good boy and wait. 

“Good boy.”

Luke tapped Deckard’s cheek, and without any protest, he opened his mouth and let Luke place the gag between his teeth again. The leather straps brushed against Deckard’s heated skin and he whimpered at the feeling.

“Stay.” 

With that last command, Luke turned on his heel and left without a backwards glance at Deckard. 

Clenching his eyes closed, Deckard could only hope he would come back soon. 


End file.
